


A Christmas One-Shot

by sandersonsister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: Just a short one-shot for all my readers! I hope you all have a great holiday!Tobio really shouldn't have said that. He should have known they would find out.





	A Christmas One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great holiday! I hope you all enjoy this little present!

It started about a week before the actual holiday began.

 

He was changing in the clubroom when he saw Hinata staring at him expectantly, his hands on his hips. “What?” Tobio asked, his voice harsher than he originally intended. Hinata didn’t seemed fazed in the slightest.

 

“Bakayama! You weren’t listening to me, were you?! What are you doing on Christmas Eve?!”

 

Christmas? Tobio shook his head, frowning at the question. He wasn’t planning on doing anything on Christmas Eve. Or Christmas, for that matter. Christmas was considered a lover’s holiday in Japan and, since Tobio didn’t have a lover, he was planning on spending the off day at home. “Uh, I’m not reall-“

 

“Kenma’s coming!” Hinata said happily, pulling his shirt over his head and biting his lip happily. “He and Kuroo are coming early tomorrow and Kenma and I are going to do a lot of fun stuff! I think Tsukishima is happy about Kuroo…he won’t admit it, of course. They haven’t spent much time together since Kuroo-san started college.” Hinata leaned forward conspiratorially. “I’m pretty sure he misses him. He wanted to go to Tokyo but my mom doesn’t want me going alone and Kenma has trouble coming here, so we decided to make a day of it! We aren’t going to spend the _entire_ day with Tsukishima and Kuroo-san. No way am I spending Christmas Eve with _Tsukishima_ -“

 

“Not exactly a fun day for me either,” said blond responded with a sneer as he glanced over his shoulder at the two second years. “I’m going to pull Kuroo away the moment they step off of the train.”

 

“Saltyshima!” Hinata yelled, pointing his finger dramatically toward the other boy.

 

“Get a new insult!”

 

“What _are_ you doing for Christmas Eve, Kageyama-kun?” Yamaguchi asked, frowning slightly as he broke up Hinata and Tsukishima’s newest argument. “We all went to Karaoke last year…but I think that-“

 

“That we all have people we want to see this year,” Tsukishima smirked, eyes flashing behind his glasses as he turned his attention to Kageyama. “Yamaguchi and Hitoka are spending the day together-“

 

“Tsukki!”

 

“Hinata has Kenma. Ennoshita has his girlfriend. Even Tanaka and Noya have people they are spending the day with. What about you?”

 

Tobio stared at him with wide eyes. Was that true? Had he somehow become the only person in the club that didn’t have plans on Christmas Eve? “Uh…I’m meeting with someone as well.”

 

“Eh?” Hinata asked, taking an excited step forward. “Who?!”

 

Tobio’s mind whirled frantically, trying to come up with a name. It had to be someone that they all knew because they wouldn’t believe him if he suddenly had friends outside of volleyball. But it couldn’t be someone that they had regular contact with…just in case it came up later and the truth was revealed. So all of their previous third years were out… “Oikawa-san.”

 

Every eye in the clubroom turned to him as each person stopped what they were doing. Even the first years were looking at him in surprise. They had all heard rumors of the Great King, mostly from Hinata, and they knew just how much animosity there had been between their team, especially Tobio, and the previous captain of Aoba Johsai. “Woah! Wait – the Great King?! How did that happen?!”

 

Tobio thought frantically. “I – we started talking before he left for Tokyo and keep in contact.” Not actually a lie. They had reconciled…sort of…before Oikawa left.

 

If reconciling consisted of Oikawa showing up at his apartment at six o’clock on an off day and dragging him to the neighborhood rec center to work on his serve.

 

And barely speaking the entire time.

 

Well, besides insults.

 

He had said a lot of insults.

 

But Tobio got messages from the other setter occasionally. Usually they were questions about Karasuno or comments that Tobio had better win…or lose, if they were playing Aoba Johsai. So it wasn’t entirely a lie.

 

“Wow! You didn’t tell me that!” Hinata said, a pout forming on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Obviously, he didn’t tell any of us that,” Tsukishima drawled, his narrowed eyes focused on Tobio. Tobio turned toward his locker, his back facing the blond so he could escape the gaze. “That is…an interesting development. Tell the Great King we said hello.”

 

“We do?”

 

“We do.”

 

“Oh, alright, Tsukki.”

 

“Yeah! Tell him that I’ll beat him again when we’re in college!”

 

“You’re going to college? How?”

 

“Tsukki.”

 

“What? We’re all wondering it.”

 

Tobio swallowed hard as he grabbed his school bag and moved toward the door, already regretting this conversation.

 

Apparently, he had a reason to regret it.

 

He stared down at his phone a week later, a day before Christmas Eve, with wide eyes. How…how?

 

**To: Me**

**From: Oikawa Tooru**

**You should have told me about our ‘plans’ earlier, Tobio-chan. I could have arranged something special!**

**To: Oikawa Tooru**

**From: Me**

**What**

**To: Me**

**From: Oikawa Tooru**

**Tetsu-chan asked me if I was planning on taking the same train back to Miyagi. Apparently, Glasses-kun told him about our ‘date’.**

**Something you need to ask me, Tobio-chan?**

**To: Oikawa Tooru**

**From: Me**

**Tetsu-chan?**

**To: Me**

**From: Oikawa Tooru**

**Kuroo Tetsurou? Middle blocker on my team? Former captain of Nekoma? Dating Glasses-kun from Karasuno?**

Tobio groaned, falling back against his bed in defeat. Right. Oikawa was going to school with Kuroo. Kuroo, who was dating Tsukishima. Kuroo whose best friend was Kenma who was dating Hinata.

 

Why did he think he would be able to get away with this?

 

His phone chimed again and Tobio closed his eyes briefly. Right. Might as well apologize and tell his friends that there had been a…misunderstanding.

 

**To: Me**

**From: Oikawa Tooru**

**I’ll pick you up at eleven, Tobio-chan.**

**Be ready for the best date of your life!**

Tobio will forever deny the smile that broke out across his face as he read the message.

 

He would also deny the fact that he saved it in special folder, right beside the picture the two of them took on their first date, Oikawa’s lips pressed against Tobio’s cheek and Tobio’s eyes wide with surprise.

 

It was the first of many.


End file.
